Axel Dawngrave
Axel Dawngrave is a mage from Blazing Soul and the only dragon slayer within the guild. True to their reputation, Axel has a bad habit of destroying his surroundings when fighting, much to the chagrin of the magic counsel. He is part of the Thrill Seekers team, and often the first of them to jump into a fight. Though he views fighting as a sport, he has on been known to become angry when witnessing someone abusing the power their magic grants them. He was taught Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic by the dragon Jelonghoul, who disappeared when he was little. Appearance Axel is a fair skinned man standing at just under 6 feet tall. He has green eyes and black hair, which he cuts short to keep it from falling in front of his eyes while fighting. Like every other Dragon Slayer, he has pointed K-9's that he gained while under Jelonghoul's tutelage. His guild mark is located on his right shoulder and is colored blue. Axel's usual outfit consists of a pair of black baggy pants adorned with pockets half way down the legs, and a pair of black featureless shoes. He has a black shirt with a high colar and 4 orange patches, two lining the collar over the shoulders, and two that go from the base of the shirt up to half way through his torso. He often wears a pair of black wristbands with a grey stripe, and generally carrys a brown denim backpack when out on jobs. His most treasured item by far though, is a white toque with a green cameo patterned rim that he got from his dragon parent Jelonghoul. Often when he gets into a fight, he will pass his hat to Zeke to keep it out of harms way. Personality For the most part, Axel is a fairly easygoing guy. He is content to simply go with the flow in life and let things adventure find it's way to him. He has a strong scene of duty however, tirelessly working to complete any job he takes on. This zealous work ethic can sometimes become a downside of his, as he can very easily overwork himself. He clams that his favorite jobs are ones that lead to a fight, as he views it as another chance to push himself to get stronger. This mindset isn't common amongst the other members of his team, but he doesn't mind being the workhorse should the need arise. Over the years, Axel has harbored a slight distain over his and Zeke's abandonment by Jelonghoul, which has developed into a sense of abandonment with time. He openly clams that Jon is his father, and is quick to shut others down should they enquire about his dragon father. He himself doesn't even know what he would say should they ever meet again, but in being found by Jon and settling in amongst the mages of Blazing Soul, he has long since given up hope on finding out why Jelonghoul left them. He values his guild above anything, as they're really the only family he has ever had outside of Jelonghoul. While at the guild, he will often use the guilds arena to settle disputes he has with other members, though he's fully accepting of the result even if he losses. Though he sometimes butts heads with other members, he can never say that he hates any of them. He doesn't put much thought into anything he does, believing that the simplest answer is usually the best one. He also does not take criticism all that well, making him especially susceptible to Jaina's teasing. While there are times that Axel would rather avoid Jaina completely, he does look up to her as a mentor, and on occasion seeks her advice. While generally tame, witnessing someone using their magic to bully another can quickly grate on his nerves. He noticeably changes, both in mannerisms and fighting style when angry, and becomes a lot more hazardous as a result. Strangely, his magic reacts in tune with his emotions, often making it hard for him to hide his true feelings from those with a sharp magical perception. Even still, it isn't that hard for other people to tell what he's thinking. Some believe that he doesn't have very good people skills; Jon however, hypothesises that Axel is simply an honest soul. History Though he doesn't remember when, or from whom, Axel was born in the western country of Bantia. Never knowing his real parents, Jelonghoul was the only guardian he had ever needed, providing everything he needed to survive. Life was good for them for a time, and the par hopped between the many uninhabited islands of Bantia to remain undetected. Once in a while, Jelonghoul would disguise himself as a human to trade items they had come across in the wilderness. He would bring back new treasures to show Axel, slowly teaching him about humans and their mannerisms. One of the treasures he brought back happened to be a large egg, one that Jelonghoul promised would hatch into a cat. Ecstatic by the prospect of a new friend, Axel eagerly awaited for it to hatch. After months of anticipation, his egg hatched into an Exceed, who he named Zeke. The pair of them became very close in a short period of time, and Zeke became the third member of their strange family. This worked well until Axel became curious about humans, so Jelonghoul began taking him to visit towns to learn. On one of these ventures, Jelonghoul instructed Axel to go ahead on his own, promising that he would follow soon after. Unfortunately, this was the last Axel aver saw of the old dragon. Growing worried, Axel followed his nose to one of the town's restaurants, where he asked the owner, Jon Harben, for help finding his dragon father. Though they all looked for him, they couldn't find a single trace of the old dragon. With nowhere to go, Axel was adopted by Jon, who took pity on the child. It took a while to adapt to life in the city, but Axel soon grew to accept living as a member of society. He never forgot about finding Jelonghoul, and asked Jon's close friend Elligr Wraith to listen for any dragon sightings while traveling. While waiting for any news of Jelonghoul, Axel began helping out at Jon's restaurant, at the same time learning more about humans. It was at this time that Axel began developing an interest in stories of mages, and soon learned of the many mage guilds scattered over Earthland. A few years after finding Axel, Jon sold his business and he, Axel, Zeke, and Elligr all joined the guild Blazing Soul. While Elligr and Jon remained at the guild, Axel and Zeke began heading out on their own to complete mage jobs. It took a couple try's, but Axel was eventually able to complete his first job on his own, and began earning himself a living. After about a year of building a reputation for himself, Axel was approached by one of the S-Class mages of the guild, Rift Grimm, asking him to join his team the Thrill Seekers. It took a bit of convincing, but Axel and Zeke decided to join the team, along with Shelly Vamiro and Geno Azteck. The combined power of the team labelled them as one of the strongest groups in Blazing Soul, with Axel as being recognised as the most famous member for the way he completes jobs. Magic and Abilities Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic - Taught to him by his dragon father Jelonghoul, Axel is a skilled user of Lightning dragon slayer magic, giving him the power to control electricity. He is able to fire bolts of lightning off to attack, and can even control magnetic fields to a minor extent. He is able to consume his element to recover stamina, like any dragon slayer. He cannot consume his own lightning however, it must come from an outside source. One ability specific to his element is that he is able to use weak electrical currants as a sort of radar around himself, allowing him to track targets with out fully relying on his sense of smell. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' - The trademark attack for almost every dragon slayer. Axel draws in a breath, then losses a massive blast of electricity from his mouth. This is powerful enough to clear a street in a single blast, however it's wide area of effect can draw bystanders in, forcing him to carefully aim before attacking when in a crowded area. *'Lightning Dragon's Fist' - A more basic use of his magic, Axel builds up electricity in the palm of his hand, then punches his opponent with it. On impact, the electricity discharges in a small burst, sending whatever was hit flying backwards. While simple, it allows Axel to enhance his regular punches with magic, and can even stun opponents for a short time after being struck. *'Lightning Dragon's Kick' - Using the same concept as "Lightning Dragon's Fist", Axel charges his legs with electricity, then kicks his target. Again, he has the capacity to briefly stun opponents and can be used in rapid succession. *'Lightning Dragon's Spear' - A long range attack Axel developed to handle multiple opponents at once, or one who is particularly difficult to hit. First, he builds up electricity in his arms, then throws them forward, shooting off several arrows of electricity. They are powerful enough to shatter rock, and can even home in on targets. The downside if this attack is that it is difficult to perform while mobile, forcing Axel to remain stationary. *'Lightning Dragon's Horn' - Axel envelopes himself in electricity, then rocket's towards his target with a head-butt. While it does possess offensive capability's, the much more practical use of this spell is that it enables Axel to fly through the air for shirt distances. Given that he has somewhere to land, Axel can use this to travers great distances quickly, and can come up on opponents with incredible speed. *'Lightning Dragon's Bolt' - One of Axel's more common long range attacks, second only to his dragon roar. As it's name implies, it allows him to fire off a bolt of electricity from his hands. This can ether be done in a short burst for increased damage, or as an ark to hit multiple opponents at once. *'Lightning Dragon's Chain' - A very versatile spell that can have several uses both inside and outside of combat. It works by Creating a tether between Axel and a claw like form that can grab onto objects in a similar manor to Chain Magic. Once the claw has grabbed something, Axel can take several follow up actions depending on the situation. If used on an opponent he can retract the chain, pulling himself into close combat, or use it to hold an opponent down to improve his accuracy with another long range spell. Outside of combat, Axel can use this spell to maneuver quickly around uneven terrain, and even as a sling to throw objects around. *'Lightning Dragon's Claw' - Another close range spell, made to for battle against opponents who utilise weapons. Axel first charges electricity to his hands, similar to his Lightning Dragon's Fist spell, but instead of discharging at impact it arks from the ends of his fingers. This creates an effect not unlike that of a plasma cutter, allowing Axel to literally slash through anything in his way. The spell leaves trail of electricity behind his swing as well, which allows Axel to extend the range of this attack up to three feet past the reach of his arm. Additionally, by using magnetism, Axel is able to deflect metal weapons such as swords with his bear hands without worrying about harming himself. Incredible Strength - Mostly do to his highly physical fighting style, Axel's muscle mass has increased to an incredible degree, despite his slim appearance. He is able to lift another human off the ground with just one arm, and can bend metal with a single punch. When needed, he can also give himself a slight boost by controlling his muscles contractions with his electricity. With this, he is able to push his muscles beyond their limit, making him both stronger and faster. Incredible Magic Level - Gained from training at an early age, Axel has developed a very large amount of magic within himself to call on. Through a lifetime of training and fighting, Axel has advanced enough to be considered having a low level S-Class mages power, even if he isn't yet ranked as such. Strangely, when angered or irritated, Axel's magic will flair up in a bright display resembling a charge of electricity sparking over his body. Incredible Relaxes - Naturally form someone able to conduct and control electricity, Axel has developed, if you'll excuse the pun, lighting fast reflexes. This manifested because of his magic, as consistent having to react to the electricity he generates in order to wield it as a weapon efficiently gave him incredibly fast reaction speed. At his fastest, Axel once deflected a bullet fired from a magic gun from across a room while on the job. He clams that actually hitting the bullet was pure luck through, and that he'd probably not be able to repeat the feat with any sort of consistency. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant - Though mostly self taught, Axel is incredibly skilled when fighting up close. He relies on his fists to deal with non mages, as he would rather fight on equal terms than overwhelm opponents. His fighting style , oddly enough, relies on keeping opponents at a range, where his lighting magic will normally give him an advantage. He will use big motions and flashy spells to discourage opponents from getting too close. When forced into a fistfight however, Axel will rely on his superior strength to simply overwhelm opponents, throwing his weight behind every attack. While unconventional, Axel will also use the environment to his advantage while fighting, such as throwing opponents into obstacles and creating makeshift weapons as bludgeons. Superhuman Senses - True of all dragon slayers, Axel's senses are far more sensitive than that of a non-Dragon Slayer. He can track people using smell alone across great distances, and can use his enhanced hearing to pick up on even the smallest of noises. This can sometimes become his undoing however, as incredibly strong smells and ultrasonic noise can render him immobile. Stats Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Blazing Soul Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Human